Step brother
by Liu HeeHee
Summary: Choi Junhong yang tinggal dengan ke dua hyung, satu ibu tiri yang jahat dan 1 hyung tiri yang sangat baik yang bernama Jongup . mampukah junhong menjalani hari-harinya dibawah siksaan ibu dan 2 hyung tirinya yang jahat ? mampukah jongup membela junhong dari ibu dan hyungnya ? JongLo DaeLo BangLo HimLo YoungLo YAOI Angst


annyeong '-' , I'm back '-')/ apa ada yang kangen sama ff gw ? '-' ah kayanya ngga ya '-'

**Liu heehee Proudly present**

**Step brothers**

**Choi Junhong**

**all B.A.P members**

**Jonglo / Banglo / Daelo / Himlo / Younglo**

**YAOI / ANGST**

**November 1998**

"kIbum ah " kata seorang pria paruh baya yang terbaring lemah di ranjang nya

" ne appa ? " kata pemuda yang memiliki mata kucing yang tajam

"t..tolong temukan junhong " kata orang tua itu lagi

" junhong nugu appa ? " kata namja yang dipanggil kibum tadi

" s..semua ada di surat wasiat appa , j..jaga dia seperti anak mu sendiri kibum ah " kata orang tua itu lagi

kemudian namja paruh baya itu pun terkulai lemas dii tempat tidurnya yang hangat

**skip time**

" jinki-ya , disini tertulis kita harus merawat anak bernama choi junhong " kata kibum sambil membaca sekali lagi surat wasiat yang di tulis appanya

" yasudah ayo kita cari , kenapa kau hanya diam " kata jinki lagi

" kita harus mencari darimana bodoh ! " maki kibum

" aish kau yang bodoh , di amplop satunya jelas tertulis , junhong ada di panti asuhan daerah mokpo " kata jinki lagi

" aish iya ya , yasudah ayo kita berangkat , kau menyetir , aku akan menggendong jonguppie , dia masih tidur " kata kibum panjang lebar

keluarga bang yang terdiri dari bang jinki , bang kibum , bang yongguk , bang daehyun dan bang jongup. Tapi anak pertama dan anak kedua mereka sedang bersekolah di Amerika. Jinki, Kibum dan Jongup kecil pun berangkat dari seoul menuju mokp untuk menemui calon anggota keluarga baru mereka , choi junhong atau bisa kita panggil bang junhong dikemudian hari

**panti asuhan**

" ah jinki ssi dan kibum ssi , saya sudah mengira kalian akan datang , sebentar ne saya akan menyiapkan keperluan junhong " kata seorang pengurus panti , park jung soo

" ne ahjussi " kata jinki ramah

jungsoo pun menggendong seorang bayi mungil berkulit putih bersih dan pipi gempal sambil membawa sebuah tas bayi di tangan sebelahnya

" jinki-ah ini choi junhong , anak dari sepupumu choi seunghyun dan choi jiyong , kalian tau kan mereka kecelakaan pesawat setahun yang lalu , tahun 1997 , saat itu junhong masih 1 tahun " kenang jungsoo

" ne jungsoo ahjussi , kami akan merawat junhong seperti anak kami sendiri " kata kibum

akhirnya mereka pun berpamitan pada jungsoo dan kembali ke seoul tentunya dengan keluarga baru mereka

**15 tahun kemudian junhong POV**

**byurr ~**

" ahh uhuk uhuk , hidungku " kata ku sambil menutupi muka ku yang basah karna guyuran air

" bangin kau anak sialan ! ini sudah jam berapa , jongup saja sudah rapih kau masih enak-enakan tidur " bentak umma sambil menjambak rambut ku

" umma , sakit " rengek ku sambil memegangi tangan umma yang masih menjambak rambutku

" umma ? cih aku tak sudi punya anak seperti kau , jangan bermimpi choi junhong " kata umma sambil berlalu dari kamarku

**hiks hiks**

dan sekali lagi tetesan bening itu jatuh dalam kehidupanku , aku choi junhong anak dari choi seunghyun dan choi jiyong , aku tidak begitu mengenal mereka karna mereka sudah meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat saat aku masih kecil , sekarang aku tinggal di rumah saudara appaku , keluarga bang ahjussi , bang jinki ahjussi orang baik kedua yang aku temui setelah jongup hyung , dia adalah appa angkatku , tapi sayang jinki appa meninggal karna menyelamatkan ku yang terjatuh di tengah jalan raya , yang tadi , kibum umma , dia umma angkatku , sikapnya baik padaku sebelum jinki appa meninggal , aku punya 3 hyung yongguk hyung 6 tahun lebih tua dari hyung , dia orang yang tegas dan galak , dia sangat galak padaku bahkan sering kali memukulku, ada juga daehyun hyung , daehyun selalu baik pada semua orang terkecuali aku , mungkin karna aku hanya saudara tirinya jadi seperti itu dan yang terkhir jongup hyung , jongup hyung adalah malaikat penyelamatku , dia benar-benar menganggapku saudara dan selalu ada ketika aku membutuhkan , seperti sekarang ini , setelah dimarahi umma , dia langsung datang ke kamarku dan menenangkan ku

" zelo-ya , sudah kau mandi dulu ne ? nanti hyung ambilkan seragam " katanya lembut

**skip time school**

" zeloya" teriak himchan

" chanie hyung , annyeong " sapa ku

" hmm kenapa pelipis mu ? " tanya himchan hyung sambil memandangi pelipisku dan memegangnya

" ouchh , appo hyung " kataku sambil mengelak dari tanganya

" ini kenapa ? kenapa makin hari banyak sekali luka di badanmu junhong-ah ? " tanya himchan hyung lagi

" a..aniyaa tak apa jhyung " kataku sambil mengeratkan jaket ku

**flashback**

" choi junhong ! " teriak yongguk hyung

" n..ne hyung " balasku dari kamar mandi

saat ini aku sedang mengerjakan tugas dari umma, menyikat kamar mandi

" yak , apa kau tuli ?! " teriak yongguk hyung di ambang pintu

" mianhae hyung , aku sedang sibuk " kata ku sambil terus menyikat lantai kamar mandi

" kau sudah berani padaku ? ! " marah yongguk hyung

yongguk hyung pun mendorong badanku hingga kepalaku terantuk pada kloset

" arghh " kataku sambil memegangi pelipisku yg berdenyut-denyut

" hiks hiks appo " kataku lagi sambil meringkuk di pojok toilet

" cih lemah ! , kau itu namja atau yeoja hah " bentak yongguk hyung

yongguk hyung pun menarik badanku dan meneggelamkan kepalaku ke bakk kamar mandi

**" blurrppp blurpppp nghh ahhhh mphhhhh " **

aku pun berusaha memberontak dari genggaman yongguk hyung , tapi yongguk hyung orang yang kuat dan semua usaha ku sia-sia

hingga akhirnya aku pun pingsan dan yongguk hyung meninggalkanku di kamar mandi

**flashback off **

" huff , ayo kekelas hyung " kataku sambil tersenyum pada himchan hyung

Kami pun berjalan kekelas dan memulai pelajaran hari itu

**skip time at bang's house**

" aku pulang " kata zelo sambil merapikan sepatunya

" annyeong zelo-ya , selamat datang " kata jongup sambil tersenyum

" annyeong hyung , kau sudah makan ? mau kubuatkan ? " kata zelo sambil meletakan tas nya di lemari

" hei bocah sialan " kata daehyun sambil menjambak rambut zelo

" a..appo hyungg sakit " kata zelo sambil memegangi tangan daehyun yang memegang rambutnya

" lihat ini , kenapa kamarku masih belum di bersihkan" bentak daehyun sambil menghempaskan zelo ke ranjang

daehyun pun mengambil gesper miliknya dan memukuli zelo dengan membabibuta

***plak , plak , ctar***

" hiks hiks appo hyung ampun , mianhaee " tangis zelo sambil terus meringkuk di ujung ranjang

daehyun bangkit dan mengunci pintu kamarnya , dipepetnya badan zelo ke ujung ranjang , diangkatnya wajah anak itu dan daehyun pun melumat habis bibir zelo

" mphhh nghhh h..hyuunghhh " desah zelo saat lidah daehyun meraba rongga mulut nya

" diam bodoh !" bentak daehyun sambil merobek kemeja dan melepaskan celana seragam zelo

" b..bajuku " kjata zelo sambil berusaha menutupi tubuhnya

" cih "

daehyun pun meludahin tubuh telanjang zelo dan menindihnya , dihisapnya leher putih zelo

"slurrppp sluuurppp ssshhhh "

**to be continued **

jadi apa harus di lanjut atau di delete ?

don't forget to reviuw guys


End file.
